1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension assembly, and more particularly to a suspension assembly for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional suspension assembly for a ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 comprises a bracket (6) adapted to be secured on the ceiling, a housing (8) attached to the bracket (6).
The bracket (6) includes two protrusions (61) respectively downward extending from two opposite ends of the bracket (6). A socket (62) is centrally formed in the bracket (6) and a through hole (63) is centrally defined in a bottom of the socket (62).
The size of the bracket (6) is fixed such that the size of the housing (8) must correspond to that of the bracket (6). The housing (8) is attached to the bracket (6) by bolts (not numbered) that are extending through the housing (8) and the protrusions (61) of the bracket (6). Consequently, the housing (8) may not be suitably mounted to the bracket (6) due to a manufacturing error of size or different standards. Furthermore, to screw the bolts for mounting the housing (8) to the bracket (6) is an inconvenient work to a person who like DIY.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional suspension assembly for a ceiling fan.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved suspension assembly for a ceiling fan.
To achieve the objective, the suspension assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a main frame secured on the ceiling and having a bracket downward extending from the main frame. The bracket is provided to hold a motor of the ceiling fan in place. A housing is connected to the main frame for covering the motor of the ceiling fan. At least one pushing device is partially and slidably received in one end of the main frame to push an inner periphery of the housing for holding the housing in place.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.